


As Usual

by TheRoarOfAtlas



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Because I wanted to, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This one's for you!, because I'm a sap, behold all my weaknesses, business!Baron, but also for anyone that likes them some Baron, saying I Love You without saying it trope, thirst party saturday, unnamed ofc - Freeform, wrestlers without the wrestling, written almost exclusively for the Baron's Bitches Pack on Tumblr, your weekly reminder to take time for YOU!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoarOfAtlas/pseuds/TheRoarOfAtlas
Summary: Baron could use a little time to unwind, but days off are few and far between. You know you might be a little ridiculous if Jack Swagger of all people comes up with a nickname for you.[x-posted to Tumblr]Enjoy!





	

Baron Corbin didn't like to think of himself as boring. Sure, he worked in an office, and yeah, he wasn't exactly at the _head_ of the excitement parade, but boring? He and his girlfriend worked long days, wasn't much they _could_ do when they got off of their respective shifts. Normally once Baron escaped his soul-sucking cubicle and fought through the traffic to get home he was _more_ than ready to throw on some sweatpants, cuddle with his already-sleeping girl and conk the fuck out until six the next morning when he had to wake up and do it all over again.

 

“Dude, face it. You're the most boring guy I know. Boring Corbin.” Jack snorted, leaning over Baron's cubicle. “You come here early, you work late because everyone else is slacking off...obviously you have no life if you're willing to devote that kind of time _consistently_ to your job.”

 

“I don't recall _asking_ , Swagger.” Corbin drawled, turning his chair around to give the tall blond a long-suffering look. “Speaking of me working while everyone else is slacking off, shouldn't you be making copies or something?”

 

“Fair enough.” Jack held up his hands in surrender. “Look I'm only thaying... _saying_ something because I'm worried, alright? You're one of the few people I can actually joke with around here and you've been burning the candle at both ends for so long, man.” Baron grimaced. Jack, seeming to sense his weakness, carried on eagerly. “You don't take sick days, you don't take vacations. What the hell do you do for fun?”

 

“I definitely do take vacations, I took one last...” Baron paused, doing the mental math. “...two years ago.”

 

“Oh whoop-dee-do, the two days you took off for that concert. What, did you have fun and hate every second of it?” Jack needled, making Corbin laugh a little ruefully.

 

“Far from it, man. I could barely peel myself out of bed afterwards, even with the extra day off. Hell of a time in the pit, you know how it is.”

 

“So what's the deal, man? Take a day off. Call in thick. Fucking... _sick_.” Jack tended to speak slowly. When he got excited his lisp flared up more often, which seemed to frustrate him. “Take your girl on vacation. I'm sure she could use a break too. From what you've told me she's just as crazy as you are.”

 

“You're not wrong there.” The long hours she was spending in her own office came to mind and Corbin's brow furrowed. “I'll think about it, Swagger.”

 

Jack looked relieved, leaning over the cubicle to whack a large hand down on Baron's shoulder. “You're a good man, Charlie Brown.”

 

Baron snorted, waving him off and returning to his work. He couldn't seem to focus though, his thoughts drifting to his girlfriend. Today was her one day off a week. _Hope she's doing something fun and not working from home again_. Her boss was so hard on her. Baron knew he was lucky because he answered to a variety of individuals and he was up there on the authority ladder. His girlfriend's office was arranged a little differently where everyone only answered to one man, and he didn't seem the lenient sort.

 

_I'll call her on my lunch break._ Baron decided. Excitement flooded him, the feeling foreign. God, it _had_ been a while since he'd relaxed. _We're going to get away. A few days, a week. Something like that_. _Maybe go someplace new_. _Anything. I’m so tired of this_ , Baron realized. _Working and working and working because I don’t think I have any other options. Well, not anymore!_ He shoved his chair back from his desk, got to his feet and headed for HR. A good starting point would be finding out how much leeway he had. Plus, it wasn’t like he couldn’t finish his workload for the day.

 

…

 

Baron was in a daze after finishing with Bayley in HR. Apparently he’d accrued over two _months_ of vacation time, and since he’d never opted into the program of having them take eighty hours of it and put it into his check every New Years it had kind of just…sat there, not doing anything.

 

Miscommunication on his part, no doubt. Bayley’s sunshine-y attitude could be exhausting on a good day, so he tended to avoid HR like the plague and he usually deleted the emails without reading them. He wasn’t an “Ice Cream Social” or “Ugly Sweater Party” kind of guy. But the distress on Bayley’s face when she realized he was uninformed on their vacation time policy made him feel…just a little guilty. Maybe Baron would humor her more in the future. Once he’d recovered from the information overload of _I have free time holy shit I have free time_.

 

Corbin sat down heavily in his office chair, leafing through the packet Bayley had printed off for him. Yeah, he _definitely_ needed to start paying attention to those emails. Most of this information was stuff he’d never seen before. Of course, he’d started working here back when Vickie was in charge of HR. Baron _still_ couldn’t help his cringe whenever anyone said, “ _excuse me!_ ” near him. He’d never been more eager to escape from an orientation in his _life_.

 

The excitement he’d felt before going to HR was multiplying. Baron could hardly believe this. Now all he would need to do is figure out when his girlfriend would be able to get time off as well. They could go _camping_ , maybe see a concert! Or visit Florida, she loved warm places. _What about an island? Bermuda? Hawaii?_ His mind ran rampant, ideas quickly filling his memo pad. _How's_ _ **that**_ _for boring, huh?_ If Baron was being honest he barely cared what they did, as long as he did it with her. She had been down for a while as much as she denied it, and Baron had been at his wit’s end for a solution. But _here_ , here it was, staring him in the face. A vacation, a _real_ one, with hotel rooms, phones turned off and shit like that. It was foolproof.

 

Instead of eating his lunch in his cubicle like he usually did, Baron picked up his bag and headed for the elevator. He’d call her on his lunch break and hopefully get a little input. Upon sliding his phone out of his pocket though, he was confused to see that he’d missed a call from her at some point. There were the usual texts from her in the morning, _hey Beast, hope work is going okay. You left even earlier today, I hope everything is alright_. Baron winced. Then came the funny ones, _Sasha and I have decided we’re killing Enzo and dumping his body in the river. Oh whoops, I think that counts as premeditated. You won’t tell, right Beast?_

 

She’d left a voicemail when she called, she _never_ did that. It must be important. Corbin worriedly pressed the phone to his ear, hitting the elevator button for the street level.

 

“-- _miss you, Beast..._ ” The message began in the middle of a sentence, a gasping plea following her usage of the teasing pet name she'd given him. Baron’s mouth went dry. There was a quiet whimper, rustling, a low, static buzz that settled in Baron’s bones like fucking liquid heat. He was pretty sure his face was neon. This was…

 

This was something _new_.

 

“ _God I wish you could touch me like this more._ ” Her voice was breathless, “ _Baron please,_ _ **please**_ _, I need you-_ ”

 

Baron had all but forgotten he was in an elevator, jumping when the doors rolled open. He hastily scrambled across the foyer and burst through the doors to the parking lot, phone still vised to his ear via his shoulder. He felt clumsy, like he was in a dream, loosening his tie as he walked to his car and unlocked it.

 

She wasn’t talking anymore, just softly moaning and it was _way_ more arousing than it should have been to hear the quiet buzzing in the background. He knew exactly what she was fucking doing to herself. She was always so sensitive when it came to him touching her,  squirming underneath his mouth or hands, and it had been a thousand times more intense when he'd used the wand on her. She'd come fucking _screaming_ his name, her nails cutting into the skin on his shoulders and drawing blood. It had been one of the hottest things Baron had ever experienced, watching her lose control, coaxing multiple orgasms out of her with the toy and his body working in sync.

 

That was a distant (if incredibly pleasant) memory, though. They hadn’t had sex in almost a month, their schedules too chaotic and both of them exhausted when they _were_ together. They slept in the same bed every night, sometimes they showered together in the morning. Slow, sleepy kisses in between yawns underneath the too-cool-to-be-comfortable shower spray, husky mumbles of “ _how’d you sleep?_ ” over cups of coffee.

 

It was the little things that had kept them going even after the exciting newness of the relationship had worn off, Corbin was sure. She’d slip notes into his bag when she made their lunches ( _made your favorite, for my favorite Beast!_ ) and he always made sure there was enough hazelnut coffee in the morning for her to fill her travel mug for work. On Baron’s one day off a week, if they needed it, he would go out and get groceries, do laundry. He was still abysmal at folding shirts so they wouldn’t wrinkle, but for her it seemed to be the thought that counted. On her one day off a week she would give the house a once-over, maybe change the sheets. Baron always felt the need to apologize for his shedding, although she said she liked his hair long because it was easier--

 

Baron shook himself. Shit, he’d almost started stroking his cock over his pants. _Easy boy._ This was a treat, definitely. One that he wasn’t going to waste on a fucking parking lot. Corbin took a deep breath to steady himself and then saved the message.

 

A couple more breaths, inhale, exhale.

 

Her call had been preceded by a text that was just a jumble of letters, like she’d laid on her phone. It had been _accidental_.

 

Baron didn’t know what the hell to do with _that_ information. Should he delete the message? It wasn’t something she’d intended for him to hear. _But it sounded amazing_. He decided, after a few more deep breaths, that calling her back was the best course of action. If she brought it up…

 

Well, he’d burn that bridge when he got to it.

 

“ _Hi Beast! How’s work?_ ” She seemed okay. Cars in the background. She was probably working in her little garden. Baron wanted to be suspicious, but the mental image of her with dirt smudged on her nose sparked that weird domestic part of him and he found himself relaxing.

 

“It’s pretty good, honestly. I um, I talked with HR, baby girl. I have a lot of vacation time saved up and I was just…well, I was wondering if you’d like to do something?” Corbin wasn’t sure why the hell he was having such a hard time being articulate. “You wanna’ go on a trip with me?”

 

“ _Really?!_ ” She sounded _thrilled_. It lit a fire in Baron’s stomach and he only barely kept from fucking _growling_ in satisfaction. “ _That’s--I mean yeah! Absolutely! Where do you think we should go? When?_ ”

 

“I know you like the warm places. I was thinking maybe...Bermuda, something like that.” Baron paused. “I’m tired of not seeing you, or only getting to hold you when you’re asleep. I miss you, baby girl.” He didn't mean for it to sound so fucking _mushy_ , what the hell was wrong with him?

 

“ _I was_ _ **just**_ _thinking about you earlier. I worry about you. You work too hard, Baron_.”

 

Baron barely kept from saying _you’d_ _ **better**_ _have been thinking about me earlier_ , biting his lip. “I know baby. I’m finally going to have some time off, though. This means you do as well. Pot, kettle.”

 

She laughed. “ _I was that obvious, huh? It’s been tough at work. I’ve needed this day off like you wouldn’t believe. Wow, a real vacation though! I can’t wait to get everything all planned. Are you excited?_ ”

 

“You bet your ass. I love…spending time with you, baby girl.” Shit, _shit_. They’d been dating for over a year but they had yet to say the words that everyone put such gravity on. It was simpler that way. She’d moved in with him six months ago when he’d offered. That was like saying it without having to, right? He was just…leery of fucking everything up with his big mouth.

 

Even with all the time they spent apart she was the best part of his day. God forbid he say those words and have shit go sideways.

 

It was simpler that way. _I'm already her Beast. It's enough_.

 

She didn’t have to know that he loved her, didn’t have to know about all the times he said it quietly when she was asleep. It hurt less when he did that, breathed it into her hair while she curled up in his arms like she would be his forever. _It's simpler that way_ , he told himself. _Hurts less that way_. God, he was too sentimental.

 

She’d gone quiet and Baron became nervous. “You okay, baby girl?” _She knows, I’m so fucked._

 

“ _I’m_ _ **thinking**_ _, Beast! Just…all the stuff we can do! Anything, everything!_ ” She practically exploded, making him laugh in relief. “ _I’m so excited I could scream, I can’t wait until you get home tonight! I’m--I’m gonna’ stay up late so I can see you and we can plan stuff out!_ ” She made a squealing noise and Baron grinned.

 

“Alright baby girl. What time do you need to work tomorrow? I’ll see if I can get out a bit earlier tonight.” _Like maybe on fucking_ _ **time**_ _at five, instead of at nine because everyone else is slacking off_.

 

“ _ **Fuck**_ _what time I work tomorrow! You’re threatening me with a_ _ **vacation!**_ ”

 

Baron was reminded all over again of why he was hopelessly, ridiculously in love.

 

…

 

Swagger of _all_ people offered to finish his work for him so Baron could leave at four. “ _I’m just glad you listened to me, man._ ” Jack had said with his usual whack on the shoulder. “ _Go make her happy, tiger_.”

 

Baron was home by five, the traffic a bit more manageable at this hour. She actually _met_ him at his car, bounding to her feet from her spot in the dirt out front. Shortly after she'd moved in with him she had hesitantly asked about the bare 'problem' patch practically in the middle of the lawn. Baron had willingly handed it over. Shit, he scolded her for asking. “ _What’s mine is yours, baby girl_.” There, she had started her little garden, which was jam-packed with a variety of flowers he couldn't remember the names of and bordered with hosta. He only remembered the hosta because she made a point to tell him it was the 'wolverine' variety. “ _It's the best there is at what it does, Beast_.” She had said with a big goofy grin. Baron recalled rumpling her hair and affectionately referring to her as his ' _fucking_ nerd'.

 

That naked area had been there since before he’d bought this house, a ‘fixer-upper special’. He had more important things to worry about than proper grass coverage, like the pipes that leaked in the basement or the faulty wiring in the kitchen. After a _particularly_ exciting microwave experience, he’d taken to YouTube and managed to fix the wiring himself. He’d thought the smell of burnt plastic would never leave him, but a few bracing shots of whiskey had finally put it to rest.

 

He ended up calling a professional for the leaky pipes. No sense in flooding his basement on top of nearly electrocuting himself.

 

She poked her upper body through the window of his car before he could even cut the engine, wrapping her arms around his neck as best as she could. “Mm, hey baby girl.” Baron mumbled contentedly into her chest. It had been ages since he’d seen her awake, _really_ awake. He had missed it more than he thought he would.

 

“I missed you.” She said, kissing his forehead and smiling down at him. “How did you get out so early? The sun's still up! I guess I have to rethink my suspicion that you're secretly a vampire instead of a prince in disguise, huh?”

 

“Swagger practically threw me out, said I needed to get the hell home.” Baron laughed, giving her a gentle push back so he could actually roll up the window and open the car door. “So let’s make some sandwiches for dinner, then I can sit on the steps while you do your plant thing.”

 

She nodded rapidly, moving in for another hug and then squeaking in surprise when Baron hefted her up in his arms. “H-Hey!”

 

“Shh, I haven’t carried you in ages.” Corbin nuzzled his nose against hers, making her giggle. “What’d you do today, baby girl? Anything fun?” Baron only _just_ kept from snickering when she went bright red.

 

“Nope! I mean, just uh, picked up, gardening stuff. Boring stuff. You wouldn’t be interested.”

 

_Boring?_ “Mm, I dunno’ about all _that_.” Baron couldn’t help the way his voice dropped lower. “You _sure_ I wouldn’t be interested, baby girl?”

 

He’d listened to the full message she’d left on his ride home, slacking the fabric of his tie when he couldn’t take it strangling his throat anymore. _God_ , the way that she sounded had him growling and tightening his grip on the steering wheel, more than eager to get back home. But just because she’d been in the mood earlier didn’t mean she was in the mood now. If anything, _because_ of how sensitive she was she might not be able to handle him at this point.

 

So Baron waited, luxuriating in the way that she stammered and fluttered her hands over his shirt and suit coat while he shouldered open the front door. Felt like it had been forever since she’d touched him. “I’m hungry, baby girl.” He said quietly, interrupting her half-words.

 

“Baron I can’t make sandwiches unless-”

 

“ _Mm_ , not for food.” Today was just a growling kind of day, apparently. “I’ve missed you, baby girl. Do you have any idea what your little voicemail did to me for the rest of the day?”

 

“Voicemail?” She looked confused.

 

Baron was going to fucking _die_. He kissed her forehead and set her down on her feet, patting her ass as an afterthought. She yelped, swatting his arm. “Baby girl, baby girl.” Corbin cupped her jaw, thumbs stroking her soft skin. “You left me a surprise. A teasing, _wonderful_ fucking surprise. I haven’t been able to focus for most of the day, all I could think about was you fucking yourself and _begging_ for me.”

 

“Oh no, _no_ I didn’t--” Her face heated beneath his hands. “I couldn’t have.”

 

“Check your call log, baby girl, because you _definitely_ did.” Baron affirmed, grinning. “I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you. Our schedules have just been so hectic…”

 

“I didn’t want to ask because I know you’ve been working hard.” Her voice was small. “I can take care of myself.”

 

Baron’s smile faded. “Baby girl, I don’t work harder than you. _You_ have needs just like I do, and as your boyfriend it’s kind of part of my job to try and help take care of them. Because I--“ He paused. “I uh. I...you being happy means a lot to me.”

 

“I know that, you know? I think the guilt is just hardwired in. I really...a _voicemail?_ ” She covered her face with her hands when he nodded, groaning. “How embarrassing. Did I say something dumb? Oh God I bet I did, shit--”

 

“You kept begging for me to touch you.” Just thinking about her voice cracking with need was enough to get Corbin’s motor running all over again. “I’ve never heard you beg like that before, baby girl.”

 

She made another distressed noise, peeking out from between her fingers up at him. “I…”

 

Baron knew he was definitely treading on thin ice here, advancing on her and making her back up until she hit the kitchen counter. He trapped her with an arm on either side, resting his hands on the counter and knocking his forehead gently against her own. She refused to make eye contact, staring at his chest like she was trying to burn a hole through his dress shirt. “Baby girl I  _loved_ it. Please don't be embarrassed.” Corbin begged. “I'll delete the message, I just-” His hands clenched into fists. “ _Fuck_ , I need to know whether you want more. I need you to tell me whether you want more. Please.”

 

“I...” She looked like she was going to cry and Baron couldn't fucking handle that, wrapping her in a fierce hug and burying his face in her hair.

 

“I'm sorry, shit, I'm sorry, baby girl I-” Her fingers tugged at his phone in his pocket and Baron flinched back, startled. “Baby?”

 

“Let me hear the message.” It wasn't a suggestion.

 

Baron fought with the phone for a second, the thick rubber casing preventing him from easily getting it out of his pocket. He unlocked it and then handed it over wordlessly.

 

“Voicemail password.” She said after a second of holding the phone to her ear. Baron, once again, cursed himself for being so fucking _incredibly_ sentimental. It killed him to admit it, even to her. He mumbled out the date that they had met and was greeted with a soft smile. Then, her eyes went wide and she quickly pulled the phone away from her ear. “Yeah okay, yikes. That's me alright.”

 

“Toldja'.” Baron said weakly.

 

“I jacked the thing up to high and it made me fucking _spasm_. I'm not as good with it as you are yet. Have to get the hang of it.” She said. Baron noticed her press her thighs together.

 

“Do you...” Corbin swallowed. “ _Do_ you want more? Was earlier not enough, baby girl?”

 

“I don't want to be _greedy_ , Baron.” She huffed in reply.

 

Corbin had officially had enough, scooping her up and sitting her on the counter. “If you want more, you get more. Simple as that.” One large hand cupped her mound over her leggings and he felt the heat of her core even through the material. “Christ, baby girl.”

 

“So I...might not have come earlier.” She admitted after a few breathless seconds of Baron stroking her lightly through the fabric. “I tried, but I'm...I'm not as good as you yet and then I was just all numb but too sensitive to try anymore, so--”

 

“ _Baby_ girl.” Baron snarled, settling in between her legs. “That's not fucking acceptable. Do you hear me? Not. _Fucking._ Acceptable.” Her fingers dug into his hair, pulling out the elastic and tossing it aside. Baron's growl was inevitable when she started running her fingers through his long locks. He always felt more like an animal when he was framed by her thighs with her hands in his hair. Corbin peeled her leggings off, leaving them in a tangled mess around her ankles. She hadn't been kidding about not coming earlier, her panties were fucking _soaked_ through. “Baby girl, Christ, these can't be comfortable.” Baron protested, easing them down her body.

 

She just whimpered, her grip tightening on his hair and dragging him back down. Her slick had coated her thighs and Baron took his time cleaning it off with his tongue, tender strokes that had her panting and wriggling underneath him while his facial hair tickled her skin.

 

_Boring, huh? I'll show you boring_.

 

He was flooded with satisfaction at her lively response, spreading her cunt open with his fingers. She'd said she was too sensitive to try more with the vibrator. The heat alone of Baron's mouth startled a full-body shiver out of her, the large man gently licking his way across trembling, too-hot skin. He knew he had to be careful but _shit_ , the way she moved made him want to pin her hips to the counter and fucking _devour_ her until she screamed. She always tasted so fucking _good_. Her pussy spasmed in little pulses underneath his mouth, her arousal coating his chin and facial hair where she bumped against him.

 

“Is that okay? Too much?” Baron finally asked, making her whine out when he paused his long, flat-tongued caresses.

 

“No, _nonono_ don't stop Beast _please_ \--” She begged, fingers fucking _twisting_ in his hair.

 

“Baby girl, _fuck_. Look at you, my little flower opening up for me. _God_ I've fucking missed you.” In their most intimate of moments Baron would usually end up growling animalistic nonsense whether he wanted to or not, unfocused on holding the noises back while he worked her over. “ _Mine_.” The sound she made when he circled his tongue around her clit was one that he hadn't heard in ages and Baron repeated the motion. He was unable to keep from smirking against her when she grabbed his hair and fucking _yanked_ it, pulling him to the side that she preferred him on. “Yeah, put me where you need me baby girl, put me where you fucking _need_ me.” Baron ordered. He loved it when she took control of her own release, loved it when she would manhandle him a bit.

 

“Baron, m' gonna' come, oh _fuck_ , Baron I can't-” Her hips jerked up against his face and Corbin urged her even closer.

 

“That's right baby, that's _right_ , come on my tongue, come on my fucking tongue.” He demanded, snarling it against her. “Soak my fucking face baby girl, fucking do it, do it, _do it_ \--” Something about his fever-pitch repetition always seemed to do it for her, his words no longer a command but softening to a chant of adoration as he felt her come. “That's right, that's right, Jesus fucking Christ baby girl, that's right.” Corbin crooned, her pelvis rocking lazily back and forth while he ghosted his tongue over her clit in barely-there flicks. “Better than the vibrator? Or could I use some work?” He asked after a few seconds, laughing breathlessly when she gave him an open-handed swat on his cheek. “Ow, yikes baby girl.”

 

“You're ridiculous. I'm not done with you yet.” She panted, taking a handful of his hair and wrapping it around her palm. “I need you in me.”

 

Baron grunted when she tried to pull him to a standing position with just his hair. “Easy, easy. You just came, don't you want to-”

 

“I have been _waiting_ , Beast.” Her voice cracked. “Dealing with all kinds of shit at work, falling asleep before you even get home at night because of how done I am. I shower with you in the mornings and I miss you the whole day but by the time I get home it's all I can do just to unlock the door and-”

 

Baron fucking _rumbled_ , feeling the noise in his chest as he nodded. “I know, baby girl. We're gonna' take a vacation. I promise. Just you...” He kissed her stomach. “...and me...” Another kiss. “...someplace warm and sunny.”

 

“P- _Please_ \--” There she was again, _there_ was his sweet little flower. Legs falling open on either side of him, begging, welcoming him home.

 

The rush of affection that hit Baron at the sight threatened to overwhelm him, and-- “I fucking love you.” Baron blurted out before he could stop himself. He froze, feeling her grip on his hair slack off to nothing. _No,_ _ **no**_ _God_ _ **dammit**_. Baron closed his eyes and dropped his forehead to rest on her stomach, feeling like the world's biggest idiot.

 

Her hands cupped his jaw.

 

“M' sorry.” Corbin mumbled against her stomach, mentally bracing himself for the impact.

 

“Beast...”

 

“Fuck I'm sorry, I'm sorry, baby girl let me explain, I-” His words clipped off into a confused grunt as she held his mouth shut, one hand beneath his chin and the other on the top of his head as she forced him to look up at her.

 

Her face was deadly serious. It would have been comical at any other time, her body still shining with sweat and eyes half-lidded from coming. “Did you mean it?”

 

Baron shut his eyes again, wishing more than anything that he wasn't so _fucking_ sentimental.

 

“Answer me, Beast.” She released his jaw.

 

“Yeah.” He muttered after a few shaky breaths. “I did. I meant it. I...I mean it every time I say it, baby girl.”

 

“Thought so.” She replied simply.

 

Baron blinked. _Thought so?_

 

“I hear you at night sometimes. You thought I didn't know?”

 

“Well, I-”

 

“Your voice is kind of _deep_ , Baron. Tends to at least wake me up a little bit.”

 

“-I thought-”

 

“Mmhm, I'll bet you did. I bet you thought too _much_ is what you did.” She'd hit the nail on the head there, Baron realized with regret. “You've been all wrapped up in worrying about this and work, haven't you?”

 

“...yeah.” He admitted quietly. “I didn't-I didn't want to ruin...look, I don't know, some people aren't comfortable with saying that kind of thing and just because _I_ am doesn't mean that _you_ are and--”

 

“Baron, Baron.” She tugged him up a little, smiling as she pressed her forehead to his own. “My big, strong Beast. Even if you didn't say it out loud, I heard it every time. I hear it when you try to fold my shirts, I hear it when you get my favorite food, I hear it when you hold me after a long day at work and just let me sleep against you instead of making me talk about it. You're the best thing in my life, Beast. I love you, too.”

 

_She was saying it the whole time_ . Understanding dawned on the large man.  _Her garden. The little things she's done to the house. Her notes, her texts_ . “Baby girl, I'm... _shit_ , I'm dumb.”

 

“Yeah, maybe a little.” Her smile was smug. “But you're very poetic about it. Very...'Dread Pirate Roberts' or 'As You Wish' about it. Makes it more manageable.” She slid his zipper down. “I think you were about to do something for me, yeah?”

 

“Oh Christ, _definitely_.” Baron pulled her off the counter and turned her around, her ass slotting into his hips damn near perfectly while he struggled out of his suit coat. “ _Fuck_ , hopefully you'll be able to handle this, you need to tell me if you're too sensitive, okay?” Her reply was a haughty look over her shoulder and a wiggle of her hips, making Corbin swear and abandon trying to get his shirt off. “ _Baby girl_ , I'm not gonna' hurt you so knock it off with the tough kid shit.”

 

“I _know_ you're not going to hurt me. I just want you to hurry up. I've been waiting for a little while.”

 

“Yeah? Waiting for this?” Baron's slacks and boxers got caught around his thighs but he didn't fucking care, palming his shaft and feeling his cock twitch heavily in his hand when she sighed. “I've been waiting all day for you, baby girl, dying to fill you right the fuck up. That what you want?” He knew the answer already but still waited until she nodded rapidly before pressing the head of his cock into her slick entrance. “ _Yeah_ , that's what you want, that's what you've been fucking waiting for.” 

 

She arched her back, taking every inch of him as she bent over the counter and  _whined_ his name helplessly. Baron felt her cunt clench down on him, the realization that she was  _already_ coming knocking the wind out of his lungs. He rested his forehead in the space between her shoulder blades and focused on his breathing for a second, not moving as she bucked on his cock. 

 

“Easy, baby girl, easy.” Baron gasped, realizing after a second that she wasn't planning on slowing down. He quickly wrapped his arms around her stomach, hoisting her just high enough so that her feet couldn't touch the floor. She made a noise of protest that went straight to his cock and Baron groaned, sliding one arm up between her ribs and the hard counter before starting to fuck into her mercilessly. “This what you fucking need, huh? Me just fucking _hammering_ you? Take it then, fucking take it, take it, _take it_ -” He snarled in her ear, his voice low and gravelly. “You're _going_ to come again, baby girl. You're going to come and then I'm going to fill you fucking _deep_ , got it? Beg me for it. _Beg me_.”

 

She started chanting his name and pleading, hips rolling as best as she could with her feet fucking  _dangling_ in midair, sneakers bumping the cabinets with every move he made. This was what Baron  _lived_ for, being bigger and stronger and  _able_ to get her off even without her help, better than anyone else ever had. 

 

_Boring? Fuck you._

 

“I love you Baron, God I love you so much.” She choked out, “Missed you, Beast-”

 

“I missed you too baby girl. I just...” Baron gritted his teeth against the growl that built in his chest to no avail. She fucking _quaked_ at the noise, leaning up and wrapping an arm around his neck. Her fingers desperately grabbed a handful of his hair at the nape of his neck, making Baron keen at the sharp shock of pain. “Baby girl I fuckin'... _Christ_ , I love you, I love you so fuckin' much baby girl--” His words dissolved and he resorted to groaning loud while she came around him. He barely kept from snapping his teeth into the soft skin of her shoulder, _shit_ he hadn't marked her in a fucking month.

 

“Do it, please, _please_ Beast.” Shaky fingers forced his mouth down into the perfect spot where her neck and shoulder joined. He tongued the area, tasting the salt-sweet of her skin before he sank his teeth in. A claiming bite, not to punish but to remind, more lips and tongue than sharp canines. Her pulse slammed under the surface beneath his mouth, still racing from her orgasm and Corbin snarled, losing his battle with his own release and sheathing himself as deeply as he could before coming. The whole while she kept breathing praises and how much she'd missed him into the side of his neck and Baron wasn't sure if he would be able to keep himself under control, hips twitching _much_ longer than usual.

 

_Boring. Heh_ . He could tell his voice was shot to shit before he even spoke. “You okay?” He managed to say, swallowing hard. The growling always left him completely shredded.

 

She nodded, nuzzling her face into his neck and sighing softly. “Tired. I love you.”

 

Baron felt his stomach twist at her words, unable to keep the dumb smile off his face. “I love you too, baby girl.”

 

“Mm, carry me to bed. We're officially sick and calling in tomorrow. I'm not fucking done with you yet, Beast.” She said firmly after a minute, making Baron chuckle at how adamant she sounded.

 

“I think that's a great idea, baby girl. After all, we have a vacation to plan.”

 

“I _forgot_ , oh my God!” She started squirming in his grip and Baron quickly set her on the floor, giving her hips a worried once-over with his fingers. No bruises from the counter, just a mark where his watch had dug into her skin.

 

“I'm sorry, I should have--”

 

“ _Baron_. Did you hear me complaining?”

 

“Well no, but-”

 

“Then it obviously didn't bother me. Where did my bag go, where is...” Watching her scramble around the kitchen half-naked was oddly soothing. Baron dragged his pants up and leaned back on the counter, more than content to enjoy the show. She finally located her datebook, opening it and laying it flat on the table. She started pointing to different weeks, going on about how _this might work_ and _I'll need Sasha to cover this_. Baron just let her talk, busying himself with tugging her hair to the side and kissing up her neck. “Beast, _hey_ , you're supposed to-” Her protest died when his teeth grazed the shell of her ear.

 

“I know. Tomorrow, okay baby girl? Tonight, though, I think I need to taste you again. If you're... _amenable_ , that is.” Baron smirked into her neck. 

 

“You're really going to call in?”

 

“If you do, absolutely.”

 

Her reply was yanking her phone out of her bag and firing off a quick text. “Done.” Her mouth was eager, arms flinging around Baron's neck and fingers tangling his dark hair as they kissed. “Now take me to  _fucking_ bed, Beast.” She breathed in between kisses. 

 

“Whatever you want, baby girl.” Baron whispered back.

 


End file.
